


Survivors of the kill

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike kann sich nicht mehr an Buffys Augenfarbe erinnern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors of the kill

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Idee, die nicht weggehen wollte, bis sie geschrieben war und die neben dem Serienfinale AtS 5x22 Not fade away von Illyrias ‚I want to keep Spike as my pet’ inspiriert wurde. In dieser Geschichte, darf sie ihn behalten und glücklich machen.

_Moon hangs around_   
_a blade over my head,_   
_reminds me,_   
_what to do before I’m dead._

Der Schlag sendete ihn sternesehend in die Wand, mit einem Thud gab seine Schulter nach und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Schwärze. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, ohnmächtig zu werden. Spike kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein und gegen die Erschöpfung an. Nahm bewusst einen Atemzug um den anderen, der Schmerz den seine gebrochenen Rippen produzierten, war real genug, dass er zurückkam und aufstand.

Die Welt drehte sich, aber nicht schnell genug, dass er den eben gewonnen Grund wieder unter seinen Füßen verlor. Mit einem Schrei brach er dem am nächsten stehenden Dämon das Genick. Der Knochen gab nach und Spike war sich für einen Augenblick nicht sicher, ob es sein Arm gewesen war. Instinktiv nahm das Kurzschwert aus dem leblosen Griffs seines besiegten Widersachers und schleuderte es in den Dämon, der sich hinter Illyria aufbaute, bereit den tödlichen Schwung auszuführen. Er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum nach hinten. Die akute Gefahr abgewendet, verpuffte das Adrenalin und ließ ihn mit einer angeknacksten Schulter zurück.

Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf die Szene vor ihm. Illyria nun sicher, dass sie nicht weiter unterbrochen wurde, ließ eine Kaskade von schnellen, leichten Schlägen auf den letzten ihrer Gegner regnen. Sie spielte mit ihm, denjenigen dem er die Taubheit in seinem Arm verdankte und dieser verabschiedete sich mit einer krankmachenden Langsamkeit aus dieser Dimension, bis nichts mehr als eine blutige Masse zurückblieb.

Sie schlug immer noch darauf ein.

„Illyria, hör auf!“ Sie reagierte nicht und Spike war zu müde, um weiter auf seinem Punkt zu beharren. Sie würde aufhören, spätestens wenn sie auf Asphalt schlug. Es machte keinen Unterschied und wenn die Welt wieder in ihren Angeln war, würde er einen erneuten Versuch starten. Gegen die Wand gelehnt, ließ er sich von ihrem Rhythmus davontragen und schloss die Augen. Nur für einen Augenblick, nur solange bis der Boden aufhörte unter seinen Füßen zu schwanken.

Der Regen war nichts weiter als ein Hintergrundgeräusch in einer weiteren dunklen Seitengasse, in einer anderen gottvergessenen Stadt. Wo waren sie? New York? Boston? Cleveland? Waren sie überhaupt noch in den Staaten? Irgendwann hatte es begonnen nicht mehr wichtig zu sein, wo sie sich befanden, solange sie zusammen dort waren und Spike analysierte den Gedanken nicht weiter. Die Situation hier erinnerte ihn an zu viele Dinge, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Er ging davon aus, dass es für sie ähnlich war und sie deshalb nicht aufhörte, den Körper unter ihr zu malträtieren.

Das Geräusch ihrer Schläge vermischte sich mit seiner Erinnerung. Gunns blutiger Körper auf dem Pflaster, die Augen glasig in den Himmel gedreht, während eine Horde von Dämonen den Rest von Leben aus seinem Körper prügelte. Der Schwarze war länger gestanden, als Spike es ihm je zugetraut hätte. Der Geruch seines Blutes war mit jeder Minute stärker geworden, aber er nahm mehr Gegner mit als erwartet, nicht mehr als kamen. Natürlich nicht. In dieser Nacht in LA, dachte er, dass sich die Tore zur Hölle geöffnet hatten. Aber die Masse von Monstern schafften es nicht, Gunns Lächeln zu beenden und Spike hoffte, dass er sich im Paradies befand.

Irgendwo zusammen mit Wesley, Fred und Angel.

Angel hatte den Drachen erlegt, zusammen mit mehreren Dutzend Dämonen und Höllenbiestern. Ein Wirbel aus Anmut und schwarzem Leder und einem Breitschwert in der Nacht. Die Hitze und der Geruch nach Schwefel. Die Körper unter ihm, während er versuchte einen sicheren Halt zu finden auf dem immer schlüpfrig werdenden Boden. Ihm kostete ein erledigter Gegner seinen Kopf. Spike sah wie er die Balance verlor, zu weit weg, zu sehr beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen Überleben, um mehr als einen Schrei zu formen. Grünes und blaues Blut, vermischt mit seinem eigenen und ein Lächeln, das sich in seine Erinnerung brannte und dann nichts als Staub.

Mit seinem Grand Sire gefallen und Gunns Körper, der auf der Straße abkühlte, blieb nichts, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Er würde nicht lächelnd hier sterben, nicht so wie die beiden. Er stritt sich eine Schneise durch die Gegner, packte Illyria und befahl ihr zu rennen.

Und sie rannten. Rannten scheinbar Jahre bevor sie alle Widersacher abgehängt hatten. Rannten heute noch. Sie waren auf der Flucht und der Atem ihrer Feinde war manchmal nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung und manchmal direkt in ihrem Nacken. So wie heute. Die Senior Partner hatten sie erstaunlicherweise immer noch nicht vergessen.

Vielleicht sollten sie eines Tages wirklich stehen bleiben und sich stellen, dem hier ein Ende bereiten. Aber es waren noch zu viele Monster in der Nacht und sie beide nicht müde genug, um das Spiel zu beenden. Egal, wie sinnlos und absurd ihr Leben war. Sie waren noch am Leben, kickend und um sich schlagend. Die meiste Zeit. Wenn nicht gerade einer von ihnen verletzt am Boden lag.

Er schüttelte die Lethargie ab, die ihn bei diesem Gedanken heimsuchte.

„Er wird nicht toter, Blue.“ Damit hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie kam langsam zurück in die Gegenwart, ließ von ihrem Opfer ab. Blieb über der Masse sitzen, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, primitiv in ihrer Geste des Sieges. Es dauerte bis sie sich und ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle hatte, ihr Herzschlag auf einem normalen Niveau war und Spike genoss den Anblick. Der Regen wischte das Blut von ihrem Gesicht, beinahe wie Tränen um ein verlorenes Leben, aber sie weinte nicht. Niemals.

Die Perlen die von ihrem Gesicht auf das Leder ihrer Rüstung trafen, waren nicht salzig. Nur Tropfen aus Wasser. Spike hatte im ersten Monat aufgehört, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es sicherer war, wenn sie als Fred auftrat. Dass sie zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog mit ihren blauen Haaren und blauen Augen. Sie hatte gefragt, ob er bereit war, den Ledermantel aufzugeben und auch wenn dieser neu und italienisch war, hatte er eine eigene Geschichte bekommen. Die vom Tod eines Traumes, von gefallenen Engeln und heraufbeschworenen Kriegen und er hatte verneint.

Illyria hatte eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln mit ihm geteilt.

Ihn dann in eines ihrer Geheimnisse eingeweiht, in das von Freds Tod. Fred war nicht mehr bei ihr, sie hatte die Fragmente ihrer Seele losgelassen, die noch in ihr waren, in dem Moment als Wesley seinen letzten Atem aushauchte. Sie konnte nicht zurück. Wollte nicht. Durfte nicht.

Spike nickte, sie war pur, nicht mehr ein Teil von Fred und so fragte er, ob er ihre Haut spüren konnte und nicht ihr Leder. Sie hatte ihm die Bitte gewährt und er nahm sie im Anschluss so hart, dass er meinte, die letzten Reste von William aus ihm herauszuvögeln. Beinahe wünschte er, dass er seine Seele dabei verlieren konnte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, warum.

Warum er diese Grenze hinter sich gelassen hatte und ihre platonische Beziehung auf die körperliche Ebene ausweitete. Warum er sie plötzlich auch in seinem Bett brauchte, wenn er den Luxus eines Bettes hatte und nicht nur an seiner Seite im Kampf. Warum er in ihrem Körper abtauchte und nach etwas suchte, das für sie beide verloren war. Sie hatten ihn einfach willkommen geheißen und es dauerte Monate, bis er endlich herausfand, welcher Rhythmus eine Old One kommen ließ. Das Metrum hatte beinahe etwas von Liebe machen in sich, aber nicht ganz.

Illyria war danach in seinen Armen gelegen, so still wie der Ozean in einer ruhigen Nacht. Eine Figur aus weißem Marmor und dem unendlichen Meer. Ewig und beständig. Im Wechsel.

Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob es immer so für ihn wäre und er hatte verneint. Sie wäre etwas besonderes, das hier wäre besonders und er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass er sie anlog. Sie hatte nach einer Weile gelacht, nicht hämisch, sondern befreit und er erschauderte bei diesem neuen Geräusch. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte sie, dass er von nun an mehr entgegenkommen bei ihrer Paarung von ihrer Seite erwarten konnte. Er hatte diese Aussage sogleich getestet.

Sie hatten danach aufgehört die Reaktionen wahrzunehmen, die ihr lederbekleidete Anblick in den Menschen auslöste, hatten sich darauf besonnen, was wichtig war. Überleben. Zusammen.

Sie waren gut darin geworden, Wochen hatten sich in Monate und Jahre gewandelt, Jahre in Lebensspannen. Sie waren beide unsterblich. Nicht unverwundbar, aber unvergänglich. Sie waren ein gutes Gespann, gewalttätig und tödlich. Nur an die Sorge umeinander gebunden.

Illyria stand mit einer Grazie auf, die ihn entfernt an eine Jägerin erinnerte, aber nicht an die eine. Sie hatten Jägerinnen zusammen getötet, einige. Diejenigen, die sich zu weit in die Nacht vorgewagt und sich darin verloren hatten.

_Night consumes light_   
_and all I dread_   
_reminds me what to do before I’m dead._

„Du bist schwach. Wir brauchen eine Unterkunft für die Nacht.“ Sie legte ihm ihren Arm stützend um die Taille.

Spike nickte, ihr Pragmatismus hatte sie beide in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten oft genug gerettet. Das und ihre Bereitschaft zur Gewalt. Er ließ sich von ihr führen, blind und fragte sich, wann er begonnen hatte, ihr zu vertrauen. Es schien zu viele Schlachten zurück, um den genauen Moment festzulegen.

Sie bewegte sich so schnell, wie es seine Verletzung zuließ und er schöpfte Komfort aus ihrer unartikulierten Rücksichtnahme. Während sie die mit toten Dämonen übersäte Seitengasse hinter sich ließen, sie hatten noch nie das Schlachtfeld gereinigt. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, die Beweise für übernatürliches Leben auszuwischen, solange deren Leben ausgelöscht war. Apokalypsen kamen und gingen, während die Dämonen sich langsam ihren Weg zurück zur Herrschaft errangen und wieder zurückgeschlagen wurden. Ein ewiger Kreislauf und sie befanden sich gerade in der Phase, in der die Menschen einen kleinen Vorteil hatten.

Spike konnte sich ein Leben ohne den Dämon an seiner Seite nicht mehr vorstellen. War auf ihre Gesellschaft angewiesen, um zu überleben. Sie hielt ihn zusammen, seine Gesundheit ebenso wie seinen Verstand. Hielt ihn davon ab, einfach aufzugeben, seine Seele einfach hinter sich zu lassen und sich irgendwo hinzulegen und darauf zu warten, dass ihn das Sonnenlicht traf.

Der Gedanke kam plötzlich und scharf, ließ ihn stolpern.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr an Buffys Augenfarbe erinnern.

Die Jägerin war zu einem blonden Mädchen in seiner Erinnerung verblasst. Die Nässe auf seinen Wangen kam nicht nur vom Regen und Spike blinkte gegen die Unschärfe seines Blickes an. Spürte Illyrias besorgte Augen auf ihm, während sich ihr Griff festigte, die gebrochenen Rippen meldeten sich schmerzhaft zurück und er ließ ein Winseln hören.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn in die Sicherheit eines Unterschlupfes schaffen wollte. Die Art wie ihre Augen ihre exponierte Stellung mitten auf einem Bürgersteig austaxierte und ihre Arme, die ihn schließlich näher an die Mauer des Gebäudes neben ihnen zogen. Sie lehnte ihn gegen die Mauer, schirmte ihn ab von den Menschen und Vampiren, die ihrer nächtlichen Beschäftigung nachgingen. Sie waren in einem wirklich sehr schlechten Viertel, in was für einer Stadt sie auch immer waren.

Spikes Augen nahmen das Leben um sie herum auf, das sie beschützten. Die Huren, Freier und Zuhälter. Autos, die nur noch entfernt an solche erinnerten, Angel würde es gefallen ein Airmobil zu haben, aber Spike vermisste seinen DeSoto. Und er fragte sich, wie er hier gelandet war.

„Was war Wesleys Augenfarbe?“

Ohne Zögern, ohne Pause, „Blau.“

Oh Fuck! Er hatte gehofft, dass er nicht alleine war mit dem Mangel an wirklichen Erinnerungen. „Wie viele Jahre sind vergangen, seit er starb?“

„128.“

Er war mit Illyria ein Jahrzehnt länger zusammen als mit Drusilla und ihre gemeinsame Zeit war blutiger als die mit seinem Sire. Er war ein Jahr älter als Angel, hatte seine Seele über zwanzig Jahre länger und mehr Kämpfe gewonnen als sein Grand Sire. Nicht dass er dessen Ansehen gewonnen hätte. Die Absurdität dieser Fakten ließ ihn lachen.

Gottverdammt. Er wiederholte die Zahl langsam, ließ sie über seine Zunge rollen, als ob er ihr damit mehr Bedeutung geben konnte. Stattdessen schmeckte er Asche und Tod, fragte sich, ob es die Überreste von all den Menschen und Vampiren waren, die er überlebt hatte. Von denen er nie gedacht hätte, dass er sie überleben könnte.

Sie legte fragend den Kopf schief, versuchte zu ergründen, was seinen Humor geweckt haben könnte. Die Augen weit und unschuldig. Sie lernte immer noch ihre Emotionen kennen, die Wurzeln davon, was sie in der Welt auf der guten Seite verankerte. Auf der Seite, die keinen Ruhm oder Luxus zuließ, sondern nur genug um zu überleben und sich gut dabei zu fühlen. Sie waren zwar auf der Flucht, hatten sich aber noch nie versteckt, Gewalt lag zu sehr in ihrem Naturell, um einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Natur, die sie beide jede Nacht hinaustrieb, um zu Jagen und zu Kämpfen.

Humor war etwas, das sich ihr dabei meistens entzog. „Spike?“

Er grinste sie an, nicht sicher, ob er fähig war, den Witz, der sein Leben war, an sie weiterzugeben. Sie lächelte unentschlossen zurück. Und der Gedanke kam ebenso überraschend, wie der an Buffys Augen, nur mit einer Klarheit, die ihn blendete und einschüchterte.

Er würde sich an sie erinnern. Egal wie viele Jahrhunderte von jetzt an vergehen würden, er würde bis ans Ende seiner Existenz wissen, dass Illyria blaue Augen hatte, nach Eis schmeckte und Limonen. Sich ihr Geschmack wandelte, wie die Gefühle, die sie in sich trug. Ihr Blut ihn an Minze erinnerte und Erneuerung.

Seine Hand fing eine feuchte Strähne im Nachtwind ein und er flocht sie um seine Faust, zog sie näher an dem Stück blauer Seide und er fragte sich, wann ihr gesamtes Haar so blau wie der Nachthimmel geworden war. Wie lange er sie schon liebte und warum ihm der Gedanke, nie zuvor gekommen war.

Sie teilten sich ein Leben, Leidenschaft und mehr als er jemals zuvor mit jemanden geteilt hatte. Er verharrte über ihren Lippen, nicht sicher, ob er diese Wahrheit laut aussprechen sollte, aber unfähig sie zurückzuhalten.

„Habe ich dir in den 128 Jahren, jemals gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“

„Nein“, ebenso leise wie er.

„Würde dich diese Aussage erfreuen, Blue?“

Er spürte ihr Lächeln, „Ja. Du bist ein würdiger Gefährte und seit langem mehr als ein Pet.“ Warum hatte er diese Ausführung erwartet? Er lauerte geduldig auf weitere Haustiervergleiche, die seine Offenbarung in eine andere Perspektive setzen würden, verharmlosen, aber sie blieb stumm.

Überraschte ihn schließlich mit ihren nächsten Worten, „Ich mag deine Gesellschaft, schon immer.“

„Und ich deine.“

„Du hast dir die Zeit genommen mir Dinge zu erklären und ich fühlte mich bei dir nie schuldig für den Tod der Hülle.“

„Fred war nicht deine Wahl, ebenso wenig wie es meine war, ein Vampir zu werden. Wir haben unter den gegebenen Umständen das Beste daraus gemacht. Du hast ihren Kampf weiter geführt. Effektiver, als sie es jemals gekonnt hätte und ich habe meine Seele, um den entstandenen Schaden wieder gutzumachen.“

„Wesleys Augen waren blau.“ Spike nickte, erstaunt, dass sie auf diesem Punkt beharrte und er erinnerte sich verschwommen an den Wächter, der brach als Illyria sich ihren Weg zurück in diese Welt erkämpfte. Fred dabei niederrang und auslöschte. „Kobaltblau als er starb. Deine Augen erinnern mich jeden Tag an ihn und das was ich ihm genommen habe. Was ich der Welt schuldig bin.“

Spike war es egal, was sie Wesley alles genommen hatte. Er wusste, dass er alleine wäre und sehr wahrscheinlich schon lange Asche, hätte Fred nicht den Sarkophag angefasst. Und er war ihr dankbar dafür, allumfassend und komplett dankbar, dass sie den Weg freigemacht hatte für diese erstaunliche Kreatur vor ihm. Er liebte diesen Körper unter seinem. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, Illyria blieb einen Moment unbewegt, die öffentliche Zuschaustellung von Gefühlen war ihr fremd. Dann wurde sie weich und nachgiebig unter seinen Lippen, öffnete sich ihm. Die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete war nicht neu, aber zum ersten Mal konnte er sie benennen.

Sie kam ihm entgegen, die Zärtlichkeit wandelte sich in Leidenschaft, als ihre Zungen das altbekannte Duell um Dominanz aufnahmen. Illyria presste ihre Kurven in seinen Körper und Spike wechselte die Position, drückte sie gegen die Wand und ihre Beine schlangen sich instinktiv um seine Taille unter seinem Ledermantel. Ihr Zentrum gegen seine Erektion gepresst und er wusste, dass sie nur einen Gedanken benötigte, um ihm den Weg freizumachen. Sie hatten dieses Spiel schon so oft gespielt, nicht dass es an Reiz verlor, aber so schäbig die Gegend auch war, sie war belebt und so wenig es die Menschen um sie herum auch störte, er wollte sie nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit nehmen.

Seine Hände glitten bedauernd über die nassen, lederbedeckten Kurven, bevor er etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Seine Stirn gegen ihre gelehnt. „Ich liebe dich.“

Ihr Atem war warm auf seiner Haut, „Und ich liebe dich.“

Ein weiterer gestohlener Kuss bevor er sie auf den Boden ließ. Seine Schulter und Rippen vergessen, packte er ihre Hand. „Lass uns diesen Unterschlupf finden, bevor ich vergesse, dass ich Manieren habe.“

Sie lachte während sie neben ihm hersprintete und der Schauer, der dabei über seine Haut lief, sagte ihm, dass sie es zu selten tat, als dass er sich je daran gewöhnt hätte. „Seit wann hast du Manieren, die über das Töten hinausgehen, Vampir?“

„Du magst meine Art zu töten, Old One. Ansonsten hättest du mich nicht zu deinem Gefährten gemacht.“

„Aye, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich in Illusionen über dich verliere.“

Spike gab ihr nur sein Raubtierlächeln und fragte sich, wann seine gesamte Welt sich blau gefärbt hatte und es nicht traurig, sondern so perfekt war, dass er keine anderen Farben mehr benötigte.

_The ocean wide salted red,_   
_reminds me, what to do before I’m dead!_


End file.
